Canción de Sakura
by Nina789
Summary: De camino a Konoha después de casarse; Sakura desnuda a Sasuke toda la historia de la insania en los Haruno, la familia de la primavera... al norte, más allá de las tierras ninja. Si su compañero alguna vez pensó que los Uchiha contaban con algún que otro demente, todavía tiene algo que aprender. M: por ambigüedad moral en algunos temas. Linea argumental de "Perderme en Sakura"
1. Nagareboshi no Sakura

**Capítulo 1**

 **"** **流れ星の** **桜** **"** **-Nagareboshi no Sakura-**

.

.

.

Sasuke y Sakura seguían caminando hacia Konoha a través del bosque; mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más trabajo le costaba a él creer todo lo que ella decía, parecía sacado de un libro de legendas en las que la lucha del poder y la intriga política lo es todo, salpicado por algún que otro detalle mágico como los dragones azules y los ciervos gigantes cuya cornamenta de terciopelo pardo acariciaba las copas de los árboles.

Y así se lo dijo.

-Bueno… si lo piensas, la historia de nuestra parte del mundo no es tan distinta ¿no?- respondió ella en tono zalamero, -también todo empezó en un drama familiar que se volvió más grande que cualquier otra cosa; incluso las leyendas de Indra y Ashura nos alcanzaron anteayer.

Sasuke guardó silencio una vez más para observar la luz del día que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, rizando y haciendo bailar los haces de luz por las ramas.

-Mi padre se había fugado con mi madre, la hija bastarda del señor del otoño antes de que su padre y hermano fuesen asesinados en la corte,- Sasuke no pudo evitar impresionarse un poco ante el modo natural en que hablaba ella, como si discutiese el clima de ésa tarde… suponía que, como a él, la vida se había encargado de curtirla, tal y como ella se lo había asegurado hacía años, cuando se recuperaba en los Jardines de Mito. -Nada de lo que los Haruno hicieron sirvió. Al final Kaoru también murió y Fuyuno Ran, su ex prometido, declaró la guerra al estado central, en encuentros bélicos que se prolongaron por 5 años; y creéme cuando te digo que masacró a los Shiki… arrancó la cabeza a los dos hijos bebés de Seishiro y las colgó fuera del palacio para demostrar a todos que el linaje de los Shiki había terminado, aunque mi padre nunca estuvo seguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás, la noche en que dejó el Norte con mi madre, recordó haber visto a dos mellizos de cabello azulino, rasgo característico de los Shiki… el rey Shiki tenía dos mellizos además de su primogénito, Seina Shiki y Sheyra Shiki. Y se embarcaron con ellos hacia el sur; pero cuando mi padre quiso comprobar sus sospechas cuando tocaron puerto, ambos niños habían desaparecido.

De cualquier modo, cuando los Shiki ya habían sido erradicados del Norte, los Haruno contactaron a mi padre para discutir la sucesión en los clanes y lo que harían en el Consejo Central ahora que la familia real no existía; te imaginarás que los mandó a paseo, pero ellos insistieron que sabían todo lo que había hecho y que no les interesaba su esposa; pero sí la hija que habían engendrado.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, verás… si los Haruno o cualquiera de los otros clanes son algo, es aferrados a sus leyendas y tradiciones nacionales por sobre todo lo demás: capaces de casarse entre parientes, arrancar las vísceras de un anciano y quemar a alguien vivo. Entre ésas cosas está el color del cabello de las mujeres en la casa principal… en principio ése color es magenta, pero sólo las aptas para ser señoras del feudo, nacen con cabellos de flores de cerezo, la flor nacional de la región donde los Haruno gobiernan.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco mirándole el pelo pero no dijo nada, era cierto que nunca había visto cabellos como los suyos en sus correrías por el mundo; pero realmente sólo pensaba que le daba a Sakura cierto aire exótico. Ahora resultaba que aquel color tenía una razón de ser.

-La familia quería saber el color del cabello de su hija y mi padre lo sabía. Asustado se rehusó, pero los Haruno advirtieron que si no venía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas porque usarían magia.

A regañadientes, me llevó con él cuando tenía 5 años.

Sasuke recordó de golpe a aquella niña con un listón rojo sobre la cabeza y sus eternos jerseys color verde limón, la niña que le seguía a la hora del descanso y nunca tuvo valor para pedirle almorzar con ella. Divisó un establecimiento comercial al lado del camino e invitó a su esposa a sentarse para tomar algo. Volvió con un plato de dangos y dos tazas de té.

-Es curioso- comentó ella con cierto aire sarcástico.

-¿El qué?

-Nunca me atreví a invitarte algo, y ahora aquí estamos.

-Claro que no, durante las misiones también comíamos juntos.

-Jamás estuvimos tú y yo y si lo estábamos, la cuenta nos iba en partes iguales.

Sasuke soltó su monosílabo preferido para indicar bravuconería y ella bebió su té con tranquilidad, ya había pasado el mediodía

-Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que llegué a la tierra de los Haruno en el Norte y vi Gekkabijn, Reina de la Noche, su capital provincial; con su arboleda de cerezos frente al castillo...- Sakura suspiró, como si aquella hubiese sido realmente una visión, -Mi padre estaba tremendamente aliviado cuando vio que había otras niñas con el cabello como el mío y acudió a las reuniones mucho más relajado.

Ahora, Akira y Kyouta Haruno, su padre y hermano mayor habían sido asesinados por el Rey en Saibankan, la capital; Kaoru también estaba muerta y en la línea de sucesión el siguiente era Hirotaka, mi tío y el hermano al que mi padre realmente quería, dado esto él no tuvo ningún problema en dejarle todo a lo que tenía derecho en Gekkabijn a Hirotaka; pero Akitoshi, mi tío menor; no compartía su punto de vista. Aún así, la sucesión de Nōsukuin, el país de los Haruno al norte en…pues Norte, no se cuestionó y las otras familias hicieron lo propio. Al final, la familia del invierno, Fuyuno, de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas como la última sombra del atardecer, quedó al control de Saibankan y de Minamijin, su país al sur de Kita; siendo Fuyuno Ran el nuevo Rey.

-Demasiado poder en una sola familia…

-Haz dado en el clavo- concedió ella mientras abandonaban el comercio y echaban a andar de nuevo.

-Cuando Fuyuno Ran falleció surgió una nueva disputa. Verás, Ran se acabó casando no con alguien de Minamijin, como todo mundo esperaba. El Señor del feudo del otoño, los Akino, le metió por los ojos a la que muchos consideraban la belleza del momento, su hija Akino Yayoi; pero las leyendas dicen que siempre amó a Kaoru y Yayoi nunca se lo perdonó, tuvieron tres hijos, de los cuales el mayor se coronó Rey al morir Ran: Arata Fuyuno; un chico demente que disfrutaba de despellejar gatos en su tiempo libre. Desgraciadamente, en nombre de la amistad entre el clan Haruno y el clan Fuyuno, una promesa de boda fue hecha y todas las doncellas Haruno de la rama principal fueron convocadas hace… ¿10 años?- pareció pensárselo mejor y corrigió- no, debió haber sido un poco menos… pero volví al Norte, aunque ésa ocasión vez Naruto y Jiraiya iban conmigo.

Comprenderás que debido a mi edad, casarme estaba en último lugar de mis cosas pendientes, pero de cualquier modo tres o cuatro parientes y yo fuimos presentadas al Rey, que gracias a todos los cielos, no gustó de mí; sino de mi prima: Haruno Kazue, la hija mayor de Hirotaka, señor del feudo a la primavera.

Nos habíamos informado todo lo posible sobre el Rey Arata y sus actos dignos de ser calificados como bestiales; pero como no disponíamos de uso de chackra, sólo teníamos la astucia y el buen genio para salir de allí por buen camino. Así que contra nuestra voluntad, formamos parte del séquito para entregar a Kazue en Saibankan, pero… justo cuando dejamos Nōsukuin todo empezó a complicarse.

Nadie entendió muy bien qué pasó, Hirotaka se había adelantado con su escolta para preparar la recepción con el Rey, pero cuando todos llegamos a Saibankan no era el mismo; Jiraiya dijo que parecía un hombre que descubre algún horrible secreto… no lo sé, pero antes de que supiéramos lo que pasaba; arrestaron a mi tío, fue acusado de conspirar y traicionar al Rey… lo decapitaron Sasuke… y todos los Haruno fuimos obligados, mediante magia, a verlo sin pestañear. El Rey Arata puso a Kazue, la princesa además de su supuesta futura reina, hasta el frente- el aludido se sorprendió de escuchar su voz temblar, -Mira, yo no era nadie cercana a mi tío, pero después de haber estado allí todos esos meses…- Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos, -Puedo decirte que era un hombre honorable, como podría haber sido Kakashi… pero morir así es horrible- Sasuke detuvo la marcha hasta que ella se sosegó, no distaban de Konoha más que medio día.

-Le decapitaron y pusieron su cabeza, clavada en una pica. Luego, a petición de Yayoi, la Reina Madre, todos los Haruno que estaban en Saibankan fueron ejecutados, menos Kazue por gozar del privilegio de su compromiso y las cabezas adornaron las almenas de la capital; fui la única Haruno que sobrevivió porque Jiraiya se las arregló para sacarnos del castillo y dirigirnos al sur, en el camino nos atacó un dragón solitario que…

-¿Un dragón?- interrumpió su interlocutor, más que incrédulo.

-Sí, un dragón azul- dijo ella sin inmutarse, -Pero Jiraiya lo rechazó y le burlamos. Por la noche, cuando embarcábamos en Minamijin para volver, la capucha se me deslizó por un descuido y dejó ver mi cabello; enseguida me reconocieron como la fugitiva que había escapado y, como ya Naruto te dijo, nos salvamos por los pelos, en medio de una noche alumbrada por una lluvia de meteoros que cayeron a la tierra… vaya leyenda ¿no? No volví a saber nada del Norte desde entonces.

-Lo del dragón explicaría porque Aoi no Bara se dirigió hacia allá, ¿crees que se quede en Minamijin?

-Lo supondría, solo el territorio de los Fuyuno es para los dragones y éstos pertenecen a la casa real del invierno. Cada clan tiene el animal distintivo en su blasón.

-Pues el círculo que solías tener en tu ropa no es ningún animal.

-Eso es porque papá lo modificó- replicó ella, -Los escudos familiares en el Norte son intricados y nadie podría dibujarlos sin ver el modelo- había una ligera risita tras su voz, cuando su esposo no contestó, Sakura dijo –El escudo Haruno tiene un guepardo descansando entre las ramas de un cerezo.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua y silenciosa compañía y del recorrido del sol por el cielo.

.

.

.

Al divisar las puertas de Konoha, tomaron un paso más rápido pero más solemne pues ambos sabían que era la primera vez que Sasuke volvía; el sonido tranquilo de los aldeanos volviendo a casa le llenó la mente de recuerdos y su atractivo rostro de estatua hacía latir el corazón de Sakura que se sentía de nuevo como aquella niña que le perseguía por los pasillos de la academia.

Y de algún modo Naruto estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí torpe?

-Soy tu comité de bienvenida tonto- le espetó él, -Ahora acompáñame a la oficina del Hokage mientras tu pobre esposa encuentra algo para cambiar esos harapos y saluda a su madre ¿si?

Sakura sonrió sin que la sonrisa le llegara a iluminar los ojos y asintió, dio un apretón al brazo de Sasuke y se alejó mientras éste se le quedó viendo largo rato antes de seguir a su amigo rumbo a la Torre Hokage.

-Te ha dicho todo.

-Hn

-Bueno, entonces será más fácil ponerlos al día sobre lo que Kakashi quiere pedirles.

Su compañero dejó de caminar

-¿Pedirnos?

-Esos locos siempre han querido a tu mujer de vuelta, no es ningún secreto- la franqueza de Naruto rayaba en la descortesía; le habría pegado de no conocerlo tan bien, -Tiene todo lo que quieren: es hija del príncipe, tiene el cabello que desean, es joven y es hermosa y es una Haruno. Tal vez no te lo haya puesto de éste modo en nombre de la modestia Sasuke, pero si no la acompañas al Norte a reportar la muerte de su padre; es probable que ésta vez no le sea tan fácil salir para poder emparejarla con su tío, su primo o su hermanastro; cualquier cosa pasa por sus orates cabezas… más estando el continente en guerra y dado que en su última visita escapó tan espectacularmente, no le será fácil mantener bajo perfil al volver. Incluso le han puesto un nombre nuevo.

-Creí que todos los detalles sólo los tenía Kakashi- le replicó él con mordacidad.

-Estoy siendo entrenado para ser Hokage- dijo Naruto por toda respuesta.

Al subir la torre Hokage, y mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, Naruto lanzó una última advertencia.

-Puede que al fin te hayas casado con ella Sasuke… pero temo que habrás de hacer mucho más para conservarla; haber conseguido a Nagareboshi no Sakura cuya fama ya alcanzó el Norte no es tarea fácil, ni nunca lo será.

Al pasar junto a él, Sasuke le susurró.

-También para mí es Nagareboshi no Sakura.

Y le arrancó una sonrisa.

- _¿Sabes Sasuke?-_ pensó al ver el modo reposado y calmado con que saludaba a Kakashi, - _Tal vez, de haber podido elegir; Kakashi te habría investido a ti como Hokage. Porque vio, después de mí, algo en ti… ahora, después de lo que hagas en Norte, todos lo verán también. Porque puede que seas joven, igual que yo e igual que Sakura; pero serás el capitán al que todos recurran cuando la noche sea más oscura.-_ miró hacia la ventana y vio a su mejor amiga dirigirse a la Torre –" _Sakura, la Estrella que Cae ¿eh?"_ \- se posicionó a la esquina del escritorio de Kakashi para participar en la conversación mientras formulaba un último pensamiento a la joven, - _No quieras ni te apresures a caer, amiga…porque…-_ miró a los otros dos hombres – _La felicidad de cuanto menos tres personas en éste mundo va en que tu estrella siga viajando por el cielo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **YES! one down jajaja, bueno; vamos sentando bases, lo único que me preocupa es q se me hayan revuelto un poco con tanto nombre de lugar y de personas... trataré de hacer una especie de guía para pegarla al final del prox capitulo.**

 **Como siempre cualq retroalimentación es bienvenida, espero que el cambio de narrativa de primera a tercera persona sea positivo. Quiero intentar más cosas con éste nuevo estilo... además con el de "Perderme en Sakura" creo que a todos ya nos quedó claro que éste par se adora.**

 **Gracias otra vez a todos y espero contar con su apoyo:)**


	2. El guepardo y el abanico

**Capítulo 2**

 **"El guepardo y el abanico"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No lo sé, el secreto que descubrió sigue siendo un misterio- apostilló Sakura frotándose la sien mientras cruzaba las piernas frente a ella.

La oficina de Kakashi ahora en penumbras debido a la avanzada hora, estaba medio alumbrada por la débil luz de una lámpara de mesa y algunos espejos distribuidos estratégicamente para maximizarla, aunque varios de ellos estaban rotos; el Hokage prefería mil veces aquello a tener esos "estúpidos reflectores" por todos lados para que hasta "un niño curioso en medio de la calle pueda verte".

Las cuatro personas estaban distribuidas por la habitación, Naruto se había sentado sobre una mesa atestada de papeles que simplemente arrojó sobre el suelo sin que a su dueño le importase mucho; Sasuke se había puesto de pie y recargándose sobre una columna con los brazos cruzados observaba a los demás con ojo crítico, Sakura estaba apoyada en el brazo de un sillón desvencijado y Kakashi, tratando de tener un mejor panorama, se había quedado en su ergonómica silla de Hokage a la que de vez en vez daba vueltas para airear la cabeza y ver la aldea por los enormes ventanales a su espalda.

-Vaya, qué joya de familia Sakura- le soltó.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, ahora no es que pueda enviarte en secreto ya que eres la que mejor conoce el Norte, porque… bueno incluso ya tienes un nuevo nombre.

Por toda respuesta, ella asintió. Naruto volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro y Sasuke miraba sólo a Sakura.

-Ahora que tu padre ha muerto, no puedo arriesgarme a que traten de venir por ti ¿entiendes?

-Nadie vendrá por nadie- intervino Sasuke.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero si los Haruno deciden manipular la situación mediante magia y la gente con malos ojos decide aventurarse a usarla… bueno… suficientes problemas tenemos ya con criminales usuarios de chackra como para también echarnos encima a magos novatos que experimentasen con un nuevo juguete aprendido de personas extranjeras.

-Es una locura Kakashi- terció Naruto, poniéndose de pie agregó –Si Sakura sólo tiene que reportar la muerte de su padre y expresar que no tiene interés alguno en volver al Norte ni ahora ni en el futuro… ¿por qué no puede hacer ante algún mandatario Haruno en el puerto de Momijin? Sin tener que adentrarse hasta Nosukuin.

-Porque daría la impresión de que tendría miedo y…

-¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! ¡Cualquiera lo tendría!- gritó en un último intento de salvar a su amiga de aquel viaje, -Entérate Kakashi que los ninjas que van al Norte no tienen nada con qué defenderse más que sus puños, su talento estratégico y una lengua que sepa cuando callarse…

-Lo cual es la razón por la que tú no irás.- le cortó en seco el aludido, -Ya hemos hablado de esto Naruto.

-Pero…

-Naruto- intervino Sakura con autoridad, más que acostumbrada a aquellas explosiones. Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados aún, no le quitaba ojo y por alguna razón, que le secaba la garganta y provocaba una sensación desagradable que le oprimía el pecho; el joven presentía que durante el viaje eso sería lo único que podría hacer por ella… verla.

-Iré y volveré- su fiera determinación se traslucía en las llamas esmeralda de sus ojos, la misma determinación que asustaba a Naruto y era admirada por Kakashi… y era una mezcla de ambas sensaciones para su esposo; -Justo como la vez anterior y la anterior a ésa. ¿Recuerdas?- Sasuke podía ver que procuraba calmar a su amigo y a ella misma, las manos le temblaban un poco y las cerró en puños.

- _Lo que sea que hayan visto en el Norte… realmente los marcó-_ razonó, sin saber aún si debía tener el mismo miedo o descartarlo como hacía Kakashi; lo que si sabía es su mujer no daría un paso fuera de la aldea sin él.

Naruto no tuvo más remedio que resoplar y se acuclilló para recoger los papeles en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo Kakashi preguntó:

-¿Crees que puedan partir el día después de mañana?- y se sonrió tras la máscara, -Digo porque supongo que irás con ella.- añadió mirando a su discípulo preferido.

Sasuke asintió como quien le dijera idiota.

-Bueno, recuerda Sakura que una pequeña decisión…-

-Afecta más vidas de hombre que las puedes contar nunca…- se quedó pensativa mientras se incorporaba y Sasuke se acercaba a la puerta.

-Sí, ¿cuántos miles de millares de vidas se perdieron sólo porque Seishiro escogió a tu tía?-

-No debes ir al otro lado del mundo Kakashi- cortó Naruto con la rabieta todavía dura, -¿cuántas se perdieron porque Rin te escogió a ti y no a Obito?- y todos se quedaron en silencio…

-Lo siento Kakashi- pidió el joven rubio dándose cuenta de la dureza de lo dicho –Yo…

-Está bien Naruto- le respondió restándole importancia, -Sólo somos hombres y los dioses nos hicieron para el amor, ésa es nuestra mayor gloria.

-Y nuestra mayor tragedia- apuntó Sasuke saliendo el primero seguido de su esposa. Naruto, después de una pequeña reverencia de disculpa, salió también.

.

.

-No Sakura, Jiraiya nunca me lo dijo.

Sakura suspiró y replicó:

-Supongo que tendremos que averiguar.

-No vamos a averiguar nada- la interrumpió Sasuke; -Irás allí, dirás lo que necesitas decir y nos volvemos lo mismo que llegamos.

-Por extraño que parezca, ésta vez estoy con Sasuke- aportó Naruto, -Entiendo que es tu gente Sakura, y que deseas ayudar porque eso es lo que siempre quieres hacer. Pero el embrollo es demasiado grande para ustedes dos, solos y sin chackra- advirtió –La muerte es segura, pero el tiempo en que vendrá, no. No quieras hacerlo antes de tiempo... recuerda lo que nos dijo tu tío cuando nos dejó en el campamento para adelantarse a Saibankan… una vez que decides jugar, no puedes retirarte; o ganas o mueres.

-Eso es un poco radical…- Sakura se rió entre dientes, medio consciente que Naruto tenía más razón que nadie, -Pintar rayas a una rana no la convierte en tigre.

-Sakura, en el Norte sólo hay un infierno…- Naruto la tomó por lo hombros y parecía que iba a sacudirla, -Aquel en el que viven. Y tú no eres su salvadora, no importa lo que quieran Sakura, una vez que lo tengan; querrán otra cosa-

Sasuke le dejó hacer, tampoco estaba muy seguro sobre la actitud que tendría su esposa una vez en el Norte y sabía que, la amistad entre Naruto y Sakura era algo en lo que él no podría meterse jamás.

-Así es aquí, y así es allá- puntualizó, -Ahora quisiera hablar contigo, estúpido.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y le palmeó el hombro, como para decirle que no se preocupara; luego miró a Sasuke y le señaló el edificio en donde estaba su apartamento.

-Te veré allá-

El asintió y se quedó a solas con su amigo.

-Sakura cambia un poco estando allá amigo- empezó a decirle.

-Me lo supongo.

-Me refiero a que se vuelve muy fría y calcula todo- aclaró,- La primera vez me asustó un poco, pero tómalo como el cuidado extra que pone para que no los maten si sospechan que desean escaparse… pero creo que la manera en que mataron a su tío la ha afectado para ver a los Haruno como unas víctimas y en cierto sentido, sí lo son… pero no son unas palomas Sasuke.

-Tampoco olvides nunca y recuérdaselo a ella… lo que son, con sus defectos y virtudes… porque ellos, los de Norte, no lo harán; si lo conviertes en tu fuerza y en tu armadura, ellos no podrán usarlo contra ti.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, las sombras de la noche perfilaban su rostro, ya de por sí con gesto duro y frío.

-¿Tan ridículamente peligroso es?- preguntó sin inmutarse.

-No… si tú tuvieses chackra y ellos no estuvieran locos. Es difícil desenvolverse cuando los que se supone son tus aliados tratan de saltarse a la yugular entre ellos. En fin… yo me marcho a casa; Hinata se ha de morir de la preocupación.

Chocaron puños a modo de despedida y Sasuke se dirigió a su casa… no, hogar sonaba mejor.

.

.

Sakura había preparado algunos onigiri de verduras que sabían y se veían mucho mejor que sus homónimos cuando ella tenía 13 años; comieron en silencio y mientras ella lavaba los platos y limpiaba la cocina; Sasuke preparaba el agua para el té. Tomaron asiento en el único sofá y Sakura le preguntó con voz casual.

-Supongo que, una vez allá tendremos que fingir que no estamos casados ¿verdad?

-Dormiremos juntos- respondió él en el mismo tono.

Su interlocutora carraspeó ruidosamente al quemarse la garganta con el té. Él se la quedó viendo con su misma expresión indescriptible y tomó tranquilamente un sorbo de su taza.

-Oh…ah… vaya- tosía ella.

-Quería darte también los blasones familiares para que los pusieras en tu ropa, eso también tendrá que esperar.

-G—gracias- aquellas muestras de… ¿afecto? La tomaban absolutamente de sorpresa.

Sasuke dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se quitó la hombrera, quedando sólo en una camisa oscura que le favorecía extraordinariamente en contraste con su tez pálida; ella también terminó la suya y retiró las coderas y rodilleras; dejó igualmente las bolsas de armas.

-Ven conmigo- dijo él levantándose con lentitud.

-¿A dónde?

-Al complejo Uchiha.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

Sasuke asintió sin contestar, y Sakura se dispuso a tomar sus cosas de nuevo de la superficie de la mesa. Él le detuvo la mano.

-Déjalas, más vale acostumbrarnos a andar sin ellas- aseveró mientras miraba con una expresión que a Sakura le sacó una risita, a su katana en un rincón.

-¿De qué te ríes?- exigió saber él mientras le abría la puerta

-Tu cara, parece que dejaras atrás lo más importante de tu vida en la katana.

El permaneció serio un momento y luego también sonrió un poco.

-Eso ya me lo llevo.

Dejando a Sakura arrebolada mientras caminaban rumbo a donde era su antiguo hogar.

.

.

.

-¿Éste era tu cuarto?

-Y el de Itachi

Camino al complejo, Sasuke le había preguntado por su madre y si sabía que ya estaba casada; Sakura dijo que aún no se lo comentaba porque estaba pasando por momentos difíciles debido a la muerte de su padre y a que sabía que ella aún tendría que viajar a Kita, para enfrentarse a la demente caterva familiar; pero le diría al volver. Sasuke no insistió más, pensó que Sakura conocería a su madre.

-Nuestra madre se sentaba ahí para cantarnos.

-¿Qué les cantaba?

-Leyendas Uchiha.

-¡Wow! Yo solo podré cantar historias de Kita, tú tendrás que contarles de tu familia- dijo ella distraídamente mientras miraba los cuadros sobre la pared.

-¿A quiénes?

-A los niños, claro.

-¿Qué niños?- preguntó aunque se adivinaba la respuesta y a su pesar, Sakura volvió a hacer un sonoro –crack- en su alma.

-Los nuestros por supuesto- respondió con naturalidad al frotar el vidrio de una de las pinturas. -¡No puede ser!- exclamó emocionada al distinguir el dibujo de un cómico dinosaurio verde, -¿También a ti te gustaba…eh, te pasa algo?- preguntó inquieta, Sasuke le daba la espalda.

-Sakura, canta un poco.

-¿Eh?

-Una estrofa- sus pedidos siempre eran algo extraños, sonaban a órdenes. Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Ahm, mamá me cantaba esta pieza siempre que llovía; hablaba de una princesa que se perdió en un bosque de árboles de durazno… decía…

Pero nunca pudo cantarla porque Sasuke se acercó para cerrarle la boca con la suya y recostándose con ella sobre el lecho, cerró su mano en torno a la de ella y juntos, volvieron a danzar la hermosa melodía de marido y mujer

.

.

.

-Tendrás que aprender a ser más silenciosa.

-¿Eh?- inquirió ella todavía adormilada y sintiendo la deliciosa sensación del cuerpo dormido y medio hinchado en ciertas zonas.

-Debes aprender a guardar más silencio mientras- - aclaró él sin el menor recato, como si discutiese la calidad del mejor vino.

-¡!

-Vamos a dormir juntos en el Norte, será algo muy desagradable que vengan a cada momento a interrumpir porque haces esa clase de sonidos cuando se supone que estás sola.

Contuvo una risa sarcástica cuando las pálidas mejillas de su esposa adquirieron el mismo tono que su cabello; estaba entre sus brazos y la sintió temblar perfectamente.

-Eres…

-Eres mi esposa y tienes derecho a expresarte- le dijo tratando de que no se lo tomase a mal, -Pero para el fin de la misión que a la que vamos, es mejor si…

-¡Ya entendí!- dijo ella, mortificada y tratando de que cambiase de tema.

-Bien.

Sakura no sabía que pensar, veía la lógica de su pensamiento y si algo tenía su esposo, era un capacidad de razonamiento aplastante que expresaba de la forma más variopinta posible; incluso cuando sonase algo insensible y, dada su naturaleza de poco tacto; probablemente pensó que el mejor momento para decírselo era justo después de hacerlo varias veces en un lapso tan corto, pues el sol aún no salía.

-Tengo frío- expresó.

Él la rodeo más estrechamente y ella tuvo oportunidad de besarle ahí donde le faltaba el brazo. Sasuke se reclinó sobre su cabeza y se durmió aspirando el perfume fresco de la transpiración en su cuerpo. Nunca le parecía tan Sakura como en esos momentos.

- _Sakura, hablaste de tus hijos conmigo-_ pensó – _Sólo diciendo eso estabas más cautivadora que aquella noche bajo el cerezo. –_ Recordó todo lo que le había contado de su familia y continuó razonando, - _No importa niños o niñas… serán guepardos manejando las llamas del abanico Uchiha. Pobre y loco el Haruno que quiera llevarte a donde sea, espero que disfrute su deseo igual que yo disfrutaré arrancarle la piel a tiras_.

Después de todo, los Uchiha en modo alguno podían envidiar nada a nadie, especialmente la manera en que expresaban su desagrado por alguien

.

.

.

 **Fiu! otro! Disculpa anticipada si Sasuke estaba OoC, ya saben q este hombre es mi peor pesadilla en ese asunto XD**

 **Ahora, la guía me está saliendo demasiado amplia para pegarla al final de un capítulo... así que la adjuntaré a la historia como si fuera el capítulo 4 (es decir, después del final de este three-shot) vale?**

 **Mix** Vaya, pues muchas gracias! Espero que ha medida que va evolucionando, también te vaya gustando ;)

 **Guest** Mil gracias :) q bueno que te gusta

 **Carol-chan** Hmm, mil gracias por las porras! jaja, espero que el nuevo capítulo tambien lo disfrutes igual ;)


	3. Miedo y Valentía

**Capítulo 3**

 **"Miedo y valentía"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se desesperezó para ponerse de pie, hacía rato que Sasuke había salido y ella se dirigió, usando el fiable medio de las azoteas, para llegar hasta su casa, asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Hizo una rápida parada en el departamento de Sasuke para recoger sus rodilleras, coderas y armamento; luego se dirigió rápidamente a la clínica que había creado con Ino después de la guerra.

Intercambiando saludos y palabras de bienvenida, se hizo camino hasta la oficina de la rubia muchacha, cuyo cuerpo de sirena se había abultado un poco a la altura del vientre.

-¡Ino!

-¡Sakura! ¿Cuándo has…?

-¿Cuándo te…?

-Hace un mes-

-Yo ayer…-

Ino rodeó el escritorio y le echó lo brazos al cuello.

-¡Siento tanto lo de tu padre Sakura!

-Está bien Ino- la calmó pero ella comenzó a sorberse la nariz y derramar gruesas lágrimas por su perfilada nariz.

-Lo lamento tanto, de haberle dado tal vez más dosis de medicamento, esto no…

-No Ino, era inevitable. El coma de papá era difícil de curar y simplemente sucedió lo que tenía que pasar…- le sacudió el pelo como podría haberlo hecho con una niña, -Realmente estás hecha un desorden hormonal…- se burló al ver su embarazo.

Ella se sonrojó.

-En realidad estoy aquí de incógnito, la junta directiva me dio permiso para dejar de trabajar durante todo el embarazo y la lactancia; pero la florería ya me aburre demasiado y Sai se porta como una abuela gruñona cada vez que me va dar un paso fuera de la casa.

-¡Qué encantador!

-¿No te sientas?

-No, sólo venía aquí para saludarte… y despedirme.

-Lo suponía- dijo impertérrita, -Sasuke volvió ayer ¿no?

-Sí, sobre eso…- vaciló un poco antes de echar todo por la borda, -Ino, me casé con él el día antes de ayer.

Ino se le quedó viendo un momento y tomó asiento, luego se acarició el vientre complacida y lanzándole una sonrisa de zorro.

-No te perdonaré por….

-Cálmate, sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Ya sabes que es un poco… peculiar respecto a su entorno social. Naruto también estaba, pero inconsciente así que no creo que cuente- su compañera alzó una ceja, perfectamente arqueada y Sakura se vió en el dilema de explicar sin revelarle demasiado de lo que ocurrió –Pasaron muchas cosas, pero estuvimos viajando juntos cuando él vino a Amegakure; y bueno… al final, esto fue lo que pasó.

-Me asombras- le soltó ella, -Siempre pensé que la famosa Haruno Sakura querría una boda por todo lo alto, donde lucir su linda cara bajo el velo blanco y caminar sobre un tapete de rosas blancas.

Ella soltó una risita zalamera.

-No Ino, hace ya mucho que no quería eso.

-Si claro, dada tu situación lo primero era pescar al novio… lo demás siempre salió sobrando- dijo más para sí, -Bueno y ahora ¿qué? ¿se van de viaje de novios?

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Si nos vamos de viaje, pero no de placer. Me acompañará al Norte para reportar la muerte de mi padre.

Ino se quedó muy seria, Sakura nunca le había contado lo que le pasó en sus dos viajes a la tierra de sus padres. Pero al volver del primer viaje su amiga, en aquel entonces de 5 años; volvió atemorizada y taciturna, con obsesión a la amplitud de su frente y una extraña psicosis de persecución, aunque ésta última se le quitó poco después. La vuelta del segundo viaje había sido como cualquiera que vuelve de una misión difícil; estaba delgada, pálida e inconsciente entre los brazos de Jiraiya y por más que intentó sonsacar a Naruto, éste milagrosamente no soltó prenda.

-Y… ¿y cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

-Una semana de ida, otra de vuelta y tal vez una de estancia; si el destino no dice lo contrario.

-Ten cuidado Sakura

-¿Cuándo no tengo cuidado?- dijo ella levantándose, -No respondas- exclamó.

-Sakura- la llamó Ino, antes de que saliera por la ventana, queriendo evitar más revuelo en el hospital por su llegada, -Mi padre me dijo una cosa antes del día en que partimos para hacer la guerra a… a lo que fuera que nos acabamos enfrentando. Nunca le creí… era demasiado, pero… no sé cómo es el Norte; quiero creer que no es distinto del sur. Pero lo que queremos creer muchas veces nos acaba traicionando- su interlocutora perdió la pícara sonrisa, que iluminaba a los pacientes y daba esperanza en medio de la tormenta. –En el mundo no hay caballeros sobre monturas de virtud, no existen porque sus estandartes se han manchado. Si no puedes protegerte, muere y sal del camino de los que sí pueden; pues el acero y la fuerza gobiernan el mundo.

-Eso cambiará cuando Naruto y nuestra generación tomen el poder.

-¿De veras? Nuestra generación es fuerte, y le quitará el poder a otra más débil; sigue siendo lo mismo.

-Pero no oprimiremos al débil; lo que dices es horrible.

-Fue lo mismo que le dije a mi padre- dijo Ino entre diversión y taciturnidad- "El mundo es el que es horrible, yo solo soy honesto" me contestó… y ahora, a años de la guerra; puede que creas que ya no aplique aquí, pero en el Norte tal vez.

-Te lo concedo- respondió Sakura con un pie sobre el descansillo, -Pero "tal vez" no existe en Norte.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke se derrumbaron exhaustos sobre el pasto, el cuerpo sudoroso y los músculos punzantes.

Naruto había accedido a practicar taijutsu con Sasuke y contarle los modos de defensa a nivel físico con los que contaría durante su viaje.

Y ahora, mientras Sasuke miraba al cielo despejado y el sol cruzarlo; solo sabía que sus mejores armas eran la astucia, el ingenio y en tercer lugar, muy en tercer lugar; venía el acero.

-Tienes ventaja- le aseguró su amigo, -Sólo tienes un brazo y no te tomarán muy en serio; se les irá la lengua frente a ti, lo que puede ser muy provechoso. Procura no enseñar tus habilidades con las armas muy a menudo.

Sasuke volteó a verle esperando una explicación.

-Una vez que vean lo bueno que eres, entonces querrán atraerte hacia su bando; el que sea… hay mil bandos distintos y todos pelean por cosas diferentes, desde el trono en Saibankan hasta sangre de dragón. Y Sakura no puede tomar bandos, aunque tratará de hacerlo.

Su interlocutor asintió.

-Una cosa más Sasuke- añadió sentándose sobre la hierba y tratando de relajar los músculos para evitar futuras hinchazones, -Hoy por la tarde me marcho al país del Agua a reunirme con Shikamaru y los demás sobre una misión diplomática- dijo como si realmente lamentase no poder despedirse, -Ayer por la noche Sakura me preguntó si Jiraiya no me había confiado nada más y yo dije que no.

-Mentiste

-¡Ja! ¿Tan obvio fue?

-De niños

-¿Crees que se dio cuenta?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Jiraiya descubrió un lugar en Norte donde sí era posible usar sólo un poco de chackra.

La atención de su amigo se triplicó, en lugar de escuchar con los oídos, Sasuke escuchaba por todo el cuerpo.

-Dijo que mientras más te acercabas a las llanuras de Nosukuin más fuerte era.

Su compañero asintió con lentitud

-Sí, no me preguntes porqué…-continuó el joven rubio, -pero habrá que ser precavido. Aunque por ahora, oficialmente nosotros en Norte no podemos usar chackra, y ellos no tienen acceso a su magia estando en el sur. Si descubren que hay un sitio donde pueden aprender a practicar el uso de chackra…

-Sería crearnos otro mundo de problemas- le completó Sasuke, -No soy como tú Naruto.

-Así es…¡hey!- soltó un golpe que dio en el aire.

-¿Jiraiya nunca te dijo nada sobre lo que creyó que Hirotaka había averiguado?- preguntó Sasuke mientras salían del campo de entrenamiento, -Lo que le valió la condena.

-No… bueno, no recuerdo, pero tenía algo que ver con el color del cabello del rey Arata.

-¿El cabello?

Naruto asintió, aunque ambos sabían que aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza.

-Pero olvídate de eso; ustedes solo irán de ida y regreso ¿cierto?

Sasuke no respondió; él esperaba que sí pero…

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegó el momento de separarse, las miradas taciturnas de ambos hombres alejaban a las chicas adolescentes ansiosas de salirles al paso.

-Naruto, ¿has matado alguna vez?

El aludido le miró con tristeza.

-Soy un idealista, pero también soy un ninja. Quiera o no, para eso fui entrenado… pero lo he ido girando a entrenar para proteger en lugar de para matar.

-¿Has matado alguna vez?- Sasuke preguntó de nuevo.

Naruto suspiró antes de responder.

-Sí.

-¿Con rabia o con la cabeza fría?

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Responde

-De las dos maneras supongo.

-Yo también- dijo Sasuke, - ¿Habías estado enamorado antes?

-¿Eh?

-He dicho que respondas.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco, claro que lo había estado; de verdad había amado a otra persona, pero el tiempo y la profunda amistad lo había cambiado.

-Bien sabes que sí, estúpido y no veo a lo que quieres llegar.

-Yo no- le cortó él.

Naruto se quedó serio.

-Nunca…-

-Nunca supiste lo que era sentirte realmente vulnerable ¿no?

Sin responder, Sasuke miró hacia arriba, su Rinnegan se llenaba del azul del cielo; pero Naruto se lo tomó como un sí.

-Era mucho más fácil fingir que no la quería- confesó, sintiéndose de golpe como un estúpido –Porque así no tenía que decirle nada, ni explicarle nada; pero ya no pude seguir tragándomelo y…

-Y un día, te acostaste pensando en ella y te despertaste pensando en lo mismo; y viste que eso estaba siendo mucho más grande que tú. Conozco el sentimiento amigo.

-Es molesto

Naruto abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa

-¿Molesto?

-Esto es precisamente lo que no quería que pasara. Volverme débil por amar.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Pensé que ya lo habías superado ¿tendré que pegarte para devolverte el sentido?- exclamó su amigo echando ambas manos al cielo.

-No malentiendas asno- le insultó, -Cómo veo las cosas ahora es distinto, a de haber podido elegir entre amar o no;

-Ésa actitud es extremadamente cobarde y lo sabes- le señaló con un dedo acusador, -¿Quieres decir que solo amarás lo suficiente para que si pierdes ése amor no te duela? ¡Es lo mismo que no amar para nada! Si no hay nada que temer, un cobarde no se distingue en nada de un valiente; cualquiera cumple con su deber si no le cuesta nada.

Pero Sasuke seguía sin responder o defenderse, Naruto se exasperó.

-Oye estúpido, si realmente piensas así. Hubiese dado lo mismo si Sakura se casara con alguien en Norte, allá por lo menos, hubiera sido amada en proporción a que podría dar hijos.

Entonces ocurrió.

Naruto no lo vió venir, pero Sasuke se giró tan rápido como un oscuro tornado y le asestó un golpe en la mejilla que le envió volando por los aires.

Su único ojo negro estaba al rojo vivo.

Pero Naruto se sonrió, tocándose el cardenal que estaba comenzando a formarse, Sasuke se echó a andar en dirección contraria mientras Naruto le gritaba:

-¡Quiero ver a Sakura de vuelta en su clínica en un mes, estúpido!

.

.

-¿Estás lista cariño?- preguntó Mebuki empacando las últimas piezas del atuendo que su hija luciría en Gekkabijin; los había diseñado ella misma y esperaba que la moda no hubiese cambiado tanto en los años lejos del Norte.

-Sí, madre. Creo que sí.

-Recuerda andarte con mucho cuidado Sakura, ellos harán…-

-Lo que sea para retenerme, lo sé. Sasuke irá conmigo madre. Cálmate.

En otras circunstancias Mebuki le habría preguntado de qué iba aquello; sabía que el apuesto joven había roto el corazón a su hija por lo menos una vez. Pero se refrenó, cuando Kizashi aún vivía y Sakura todavía estaba en Konoha, siempre le aconsejó salir con más chicos… después de todo no exageraba si decía que era la mujer más codiciada después de la guerra. Joven y preciosa, Sakura era una Haruno hasta el tuétano y eso le atemorizaba; fiera y determinada… Kizashi la había criado para ser como él, dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo para salirse con la suya.

Le llevó la mochila a la puerta y le tocó la frente, adornada ahora con un diamante púrpura, signo del poder y la fuerza que llevaba dentro; no decidiéndose a dejarla ir todavía.

-Sakura- la tomó por los hombros y ella le sonrió.

- _Hija mía… ¿por qué no pudiste nacer con el cabello castaño?-_ pensó con más angustia de la que estaba dispuesta a mostrar, - _Por favor… que con el color de tu cabello, el destino no quiera decime que naciste para ser reina. Vuelve al lado de tu madre querida, solamente como la médico más bonita de Konoha-_

-Que tengas un buen viaje

-Gracias madre, cuídate por favor- le hizo un guiño y se marchó.

Sasuke estaba esperándola a la entrada de la villa, no había nadie más; era una tarde como cualquier otra en la aldea.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar

-Vámonos.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío y se aferró a la mano de Sasuke

-¿Está mal si uno está atemorizado?

-No- dijo él sosegadamente, -La valentía no existiría si no hubiera cobardía- añadió aunque su esposa tuvo la impresión que lo decía más para sí mismo que para ella.

En el cielo, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

.

.

.

 **Yay! otro a la bolsa.**

 **Muchas gracias por éste three-shot y la guía que pongo a continuación, figura como capítulo.**

 **En ella pongo varios lineamientos y aclaraciones; es bastante larga pero me gustaría que pudiesen leerla con calma ;)**


	4. Guía de Norte

**La GUIA**

 **N/A**

Antes y primero que nada quiero agradecer a Rhaegal20189 (usuaria ya inactiva pero que casualmente es mi amiga) por ayudarme con las bases en éste fic. Si bien el desarrollo es mío; la mayoría de los argumentos son suyos.

Ella también me pidió que incluyera aquí el total respeto a George Martin por haber creado a song of ice and fire, en cuyas bases también se inspiró para ayudarme a mí. Aclaro que yo no he leído esto y solo me guío con los bocetos que Rhaegal20189 y yo creamos. XD

.

Dado y suponiendo que se lean la guía de un tirón, para el siguiente fic asumiré que ya sabemos todo esto. Así que habrá cosas que no aclararé porque ya están escritas aquí.

Algo más, ésta guía está sujeta a expansiones conforme la historia avanza, y sorpresa! Como para todo necesitaré su ayuda para evitar errores y redundancia, así que cuando crean que necesita un cambio o corrección, sólo háganmelo saber ;)

Cada vez que haga una nueva sección en la guía, lo pondré en el capítulo que haya posteado en ésa ocasión; vale?

Gracias y ahora sí, si se revuelven con esto, entonces sí pregúntenme xq es importante que el pasado de Norte nos quede claro jaja ;)

 **.**

 **Lugares:**

 **-Kita=Norte** continente al norte de las tierras ninja. Ahora Kita está dividido en 4 reinos, países o feudos:

- **Nosukuin,** "Dama Noble del Norte" es el país del norte de Kita, su capital es **Gekkabijin** "Reina de la Noche" y es el hogar del clan **Haruno** , a su vez, es el país de la primavera y su animal nacional son los guepardos. En su blasón familiar, los Haruno hicieron grabar uno de éstos animales descansando sobre un cerezo sobre las palabras "咲くや枯れ"-Saku ya kare-, "Florece o marchita", se dice que sólo los miembros de la casa principal tienen guepardos como mascotas, aunque éstos rumores estaban sin confirmar hasta que Haruno Sakura cuenta a su esposo Uchiha Sasuke cómo sus primos solían molestarla con sus animales. Gekkabijin está surcada por arroyos y canales y se dice que es la ciudad nocturna más bonita de Norte, los cerezos mágicos en la entrada del castillo permiten a la primavera permanecer siempre rozagante en el país, éstos árboles fueron plantados por los magos Haruno hace cientos de años; aunque actualmente estén marchitos por la ausencia del cabello de los cerezos en la ciudad.

Las llanuras al este de Nosukuin son tierras salvajes en las que nadie se ha atrevido a aventurarse, la leyenda cuenta que hace mucho tiempo un rayo color rojo cayó en la región porque los dioses expulsaron a un demonio, los nativos que viven alrededor lo llamaron "Relámpago Sangrante".

- **Minamijin,** "Dama Noble del Sur" es el país del sur de Kita, su capital es **Tsuitachiin** "Reina del Día" y es el hogar del clan **Fuyuno** , a su vez, es el país del invierno y su animal nacional son los dragones azules. En su blasón familiar, los Fuyuno grabaron un dragón de dos cabezas rodeado de flores blancas de ciruelo y las palabras "雪が太陽に輝き" Yuki ga Taiyoo ni kagayaki "La nieve reluce con el sol", el color del cabello en los miembros de la Casa principal es blanco y curiosamente todos tienen ojos violeta y se cree que es por el reflejo de la nieve en su país.

Se dice que Fuyuno Aratani, unificador de Minamijin hace 500 años, montó a una hembra de dragón azul durante sus batallas, éste portentoso animal de leyenda se llamaba Aoi no Bara "La Rosa Azul" y que una noche, Aoi no Bara abandonó a su Señor y nunca se la volvió a ver.

 **-Azumain,** "Dama Noble del Este", es el país al este de Kita, su capital es **Yuuhijin** "Reina del Crepúsculo" y es el hogar del clan **Akino** , a su vez, es el país del otoño y su animal nacional es el ciervo. En su blasón familiar, los Akino hicieron grabar un ciervo en sus cuartos traseros en medio de un bosque de pinos bajo la frase "葉が散乱しません"Ha ga sanran shimasen "Ni las hojas se dispersan" La leyenda cuenta que los Akino crían ciervos tan grandes que su cornamenta puede llegar a enredarse entre las copas de los árboles, hace 300 años, cuando Norte se unificó, los orgullosos miembros de éste clan marcharon a la guerra montados en ciervos en lugar de caballos. En Kita; sólo los Akino tienen el cabello color castaño rojizo. Igual a la madre de Nagareboshi no Sakura, cuya prueba de pertenencia a la Casa principal era el color de su cabello, el nombre completo de Mebuki sin embargo, era Mebuki no Aki, indicando su circunstancia de nacimiento, al ser hija natural del señor del feudo, su nombre sólo se traducía a "Mebuki del Otoño", es así como las casas nobles de Norte se protegen de amenazas de hijos bastardos; por desgracia, muy comunes en la región. Los apellidos así para los otros países son: "no Fuyu", "no Haru"y "no Natsu"

 **-Seibuin,** "Dama Noble del Oeste", es el país al occidente de Kita, su capital es **Hinodejin** "Reina de la Aurora" y es el hogar del clan **Natsuno** , a su vez, es el país del verano y su animal nacional es el lobo. En su blasón, los Natsuno hicieron grabar un lobo con la pata derecha sobre una flor de asphodel con la inscripción "燃え見ます"Moe mimasu "Mírame arder" No se sabe mucho acerca de los Natsuno, procuran mantener sus asuntos internos e incluso sus ministros exteriores evitan las reuniones públicas y aparecen sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario, se dicen ser hijos del Sol y que su luminosa sangre corre por sus venas… puede que sus cabellos rubios platino así lo atestiguen, son los más sabios y dotados en las artes mágicas de Kita, y quienes entregaron la primera pareja de dragones azules a los Fuyuno. Participaron en Akashimo Senso, la guerra de la Escarcha Escarlata, hace 20 años y se volvieron un poco más abiertos aunque no demasiado. La leyenda dice que la Casa principal de los Natsuno tiene el poder de tranformarse en lobos a voluntad.

- **Saibankan** Es la "Ciudad Juez" la capital de Norte y antiguo hogar de la familia Real, los Shiki "La famila de las Estaciones" solían ser el clan más antiguo habitando Kita, tienen una admirable tendencia a ir perdiendo la cordura conforme más tiempo pasan en el trono. El escudo familiar de los Shiki era un caballo alado sobre un lago de oro con las palabras "涙の湖" Namida no mizumi "En un lago de lágrimas", pero los caballos alados se extinguieron hace siglos debido a la afición de la familia Real por comer sus corazones y beber su sangre para ganar magia. Se cree que fueron exterminados durante la guerra de la Escarcha Escarlata, desatada cuando el príncipe de los Shiki fue prendado por la belleza primaveral de la princesa Haruno en el Festival Púrpura celebrado en Saibankan, en el Invierno de hace aproximadamente 20 años. Todo tomó proporciones de escándalo cuando el príncipe ganó la Justa; en lugar de otorgar el premio de la Dama de la Virtud y la Belleza, una corona de flores doradas por la magia de sol y sangre de dragón, a su esposa y madre de sus hijos, el primogénito Shiki la depósito en el regazo de la princesa Haruno, la cual también estaba comprometida con el príncipe Fuyuno. Se dice que ni siquiera en el funeral del más grande rey Shiki se guardó tanto silencio. Tiempo después la princesa Haruno fue secuestrada por el heredero a la Corona, quien la llevó a la Torre del Bosque de Duraznos al oriente de Saibankan donde la desvirgó y es desconocido si la princesa llegó a dar a luz a algún vástago. Aunque existen versiones en que Kaoru no fue del todo raptada contra su voluntad. Después de aquello la guerra estalló y todos los Shiki perecieron, aunque permanece en el misterio si los mellizos hermanos menores del príncipe también fueron asesinados.

 **Las llanuras** Son territorios al este de Nosukuin, ocupando al menos un tercio de la extensión total del país; hace algunos años cayó un relámpago color rojo sin que hubiese tormenta y con un cielo despejado; se cree que es el hogar de algún terrible demonio. Cuando Haruno Akitoshi se negó a permanecer en Gekkabijin después de que Hirotaka fuese nombrado como sucesor de su padre; formó una especie de guardia alrededor de las llanuras para mantener dentro de ellas a lo que sea que haya caído.

 **Bosque de Duraznos** Lugar en el que tomó parte la última batalla de la guerra de Escarcha Escarlata, el duelo final fue entre Shiki Seishiro y Fuyuno Ran, se supone que fue por el ultraje a Haruno Kaoru aunque, probablemente en esos momentos Kaoru era lo último en sus pensamientos.

 **Shiro-sen** "Barco Blanco", puerto más meridional de Minamijin desde el que Haruno Sakura escapó en su último viaje a Kita en compañía de Jiraiya y Naruto.

.

.

 **Personas**

 **HARUNO:**

 **Akira** Es el padre de Kyouta, Kaoru, Kizashi, Hirotaka y Akitoshi; Akira era lo que se consideraba un modelo de honor, hombre devoto a su familia. Murió tratando de defender el honor mancillado de Kaoru, en una hoguera de la corte a manos del Rey Demente junto a su hijo, Kyouta.

 **Kyouta** "El Guepardo Haruno" Kyouta hacia honor a su nombre siendo el más astuto y ágil en todo lo que llevaba a cabo, comprometido con la hija de la hermana de su padre antes de su prematura muerte en Saibankan al lado de su padre.

 **Kaoru** Joven de belleza salvaje y exótica, nadie hasta ese entonces había tenido sus ojos, de un intenso color jade, su naturaleza fiera y voluntariosa le atrajo problemas en más de una ocasión. "La princesa de la Primavera" estaba comprometida con Fuyuno Ran antes de los desastrosos eventos en el Festival Púrpura, pues cuando Shiki Seishiro depósito la guirnalda de flores doradas a la Dama de la Virtud y la Belleza sobre su regazo y no el de su esposa; se desató la Akashimo Senso. Su famosa frase " _El amor es hermoso y dulce, pero no puede cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre"_ contiene lo que pensaba de su unión con Ran.

A pesar de su extraordinaria belleza, Kaoru no obtuvo un final feliz, ultrajada y al borde de la muerte, fue encontrada por su hermano menor Hirotaka en la Torre del Bosque de Duraznos, se dice que su muerte fue tan triste y trágica que durante su sepultura, los Natsuno convirtieron los cerezos de Gekkabijin en miles de rosas doradas por dos días y tres noches. Se cree que las últimas palabras que susurró a Hirotaka antes de morir contienen un enigma.

 **Kizashi** Tercer hijo de Akira y padre de la leyenda Haruno: Nagareboshi no Sakura. Kizashi era un muchacho eclipsado por los talentos de Kyouta y las atenciones a Kaoru. Experto en la caza y la pesca, conoció a Mebuki en los lindes de Nosukuin; al enamorarse y saber que no podría casarse con ella, decidió huir a su lado rumbo a las tierras ninja, aprovechando la confusión tras el Festival Púrpura y antes del rapto de Kaoru; Kizashi embarcó en algún puerto de Minamijin donde creyó ver también a los mellizos Shiki, aunque murió sin estar seguro.

Crió a su hija Sakura lejos de lo que él consideraba una familia perversa y sin escrúpulos, sufrió terriblemente debido al miedo de que podrían arrebatársela; y ella nunca le contó la tragedia de la muerte de Hirotaka a manos del Rey Arata y cómo logró escapar gracias a sus amigos en una noche de estrellas fugaces.

 **Hirotaka** Cuarto hijo de Akira y heredero al señorío feudal sobre Nosukuin tras su muerte al lado de Kyouta, Hirotaka siguió fielmente las huellas de su padre y crió con éxito a sus cinco hijos; devoto de igual manera a su esposa; Hirotaka era un gobernante justo y diligente. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre su hija Kazue y el Rey Fuyuno Arata; por lo que condujo averiguaciones que le valieron la acusación de traición y morir decapitado frente a su propia hija, demás familia y soldados que había traído consigo a Saibankan, masacre de la que Nagareboshi no Sakura fue la única sobreviviente. Se dice que su hijo primogénito ha jurado vengarse y declarado independencia del gobierno Central, aunque primero deba pensar en una estrategia para sacar a Kazue de la capital.

 **Akitoshi** Hijo menor de Akira, Akitoshi nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el gobierno de Hirotaka y una vez que éste asumió el poder, Akitoshi se marchó y nunca se le volvió a ver; aunque algunos afirman haberle visto al frente de una pequeña milicia cerca de la Llanuras donde cayó el Relámpago Sangrante, clamando que "está guardando" lo que sea que esté allí dentro.

 **Ashitaka** Primogénito de Hirotaka y actual señor del feudo a la primavera; Ashitaka es poco mayor que su prima Sakura; apodado "El Joven Guepardo" por su habilidad en las artes bélicas y que a pesar de su juventud, ha sabido mantener sus dominios en posición neutral, aunque se dice que en realidad trama una manera de sacar a Kazue de Gekkabijin para poder entrar en la guerra. Ashitaka posee un guepardo al que llama Sabaku.

 **Kazue** Segunda hija de Hirotaka y princesa consorte del Rey Arata, Kazue solía tener sueños dorados con su caballero imaginario de brillante armadura que la amaría sobre todas las cosas; Kazue posee el cabello de los cerezos y le crece más allá de la cintura; se cree que Arata la escogió porque parecía ser la más ingenua de las candidatas. Después de la muerte de su padre y su séquito en Saibankan; Kazue no ha vuelto a Gekkabijin.

 **Nagareboshi no Sakura** Joven muchacha que apenas pasará la veintena, hija única de Kizashi y participante directa al señorío de Nosukuin; Sakura siempre ha estado rodeada de un halo de misterio por haber crecido fuera del Norte, según su abuelo, Sakura estaría comprometida desde su nacimiento con el joven príncipe Natsuno pero fue aplazado por su tío debido a la fuerte oposición de su padre. Sólo visitó Gekkabijin en un par de ocasiones. Debido a razones desconocidas pues solo es mitad Haruno, Sakura posee el cabello del cerezo y la sangre de su padre corre fuerte por sus venas; se dice que con un solo toque de su mano cuando tenía cinco años, volvió a la vida a un par de árboles de cerezo ya marchitos y a cambio marchitó a otros dos, encarnando la frase en el escudo familiar "Saku ya kare" aunque afirmó no recordar el hecho cuando volvió varios años más tarde.

Sakura posee un vivo parecido con la hermana de su padre, Haruno Kaoru tanto en aspecto como en la personalidad y elegancia felina. Inspiró para sí el odio del Rey Arata y al mismo tiempo, se convirtió en leyenda al ser la única sobreviviente de la matanza en la que murió Haruno Hirotaka, huyendo del Norte en una noche de estrellas fugaces, valiéndole el sobrenombre de Sakura, la Estrella que Cae.

 **FUYUNO:**

 **Ran** Enemigo acérrimo de Shiki Seishiro quien robó y mató a su prometida, Haruno Kaoru y comenzó la rebelión de la Akashimo Senso, después de la cual se hizo con el poder y conquistó Saibankan para sí. Al final Ran se acabó casando por compromiso con Akino Yayoi, la Dama de la Virtud y la Belleza en la primer Justa celebrada después de la guerra. Amigo de Hirotaka y al contrario que él, amante de la comida, la bebida y los burdeles, Ran arruinó su atlético aspecto y murió en circunstancias desconocidas.

Le sucedió su hijo primogénito Arata, que curiosamente y contrario a la tradición; a pesar de ser un Fuyuno, no comparte sus rasgos característicos: el pelo plateado y ojos violeta sino heredó los de su madre: cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color ámbar; ganando a Arata el apodo de "Fuyumasen" entre la burguesía, haciendo burla de que es un Fuyuno sin parecerlo.

 **Arata** Actual rey del Norte, Arata es un muchacho cruel, cobarde y despiadado; acusó sin juicio a Haruno Hirotaka y le decapitó enfrente de su supuesta prometida: Haruno Kazue, estaban tan cerca que se dice que el manto de la princesa se salpicó. Mandó adornar las almenas de la capital con las cabezas de los ejecutados e invitó a su prometida a pasear por las murallas para torturarla mentalmente, la gente cuenta que se desquita con Kazue por su prima, que escapó y a la que el propio Arata pudo desposar al también figurar entre las candidatas a reina de Kita: Sakura, la Estrella que Cae.

La mayoría de sus súbditos le aborrece y le llaman "El Fuyumasen", porque a pesar de ser Fuyuno, parece un Akino.

 **SHIKI:**

 **El Rey Demente** Rey depuesto en la guerra de la Escarcha Escarlata, asesinado por sus opositores, en su locura; mandaba matar gente por pura diversión, en su trono se llegaron a encontrar cráneos de cuervo y espadas rotas. Fue quien mató a Akira y Kyouta Haruno cuando éstos fueron a pedir explicación por el trato del hijo del Rey hacia Kaoru.

 **Seishiro** Primogénito al trono, comenzó los eventos de la Akashimo Senso cuando expresó su obsesión por la princesa de la primavera al darle las rosas doradas de la Dama de la Virtud y la Belleza en lugar de a su mujer. Secuestró y violó a Haruno Kaoru, a pesar de ya encontrarse casado y con dos hijos, aunque existe la historia de que Seishiro realmente estaba enamorado de Kaoru y que estimaba enormemente a los Haruno. Una vez Hirotaka confió a Kizashi que de haberle preguntado quien habría hecho más feliz a Kaoru debido a sus antecedentes; probablemente contestaría –Seishiro- y no –Ran- según la norma.

Seishiro murió en la última batalla por los Shiki, fuera de la Torre en el Bosque de los Duraznos y Fuyuno Ran se negó a dar sepultura a su cuerpo dejando que las fieras y aves de rapiñan se encargaran de aquel "montón de carroña"

 **Seina** Nombrado en honor a su madre, Seina es el mellizo mayor de los príncipes que se cree lograron huir del Norte antes del final de la batalla en el Bosque de los Duraznos, Kizashi creyó reconocerlo por su pelo color índigo en el puerto de Minamijin, pero nunca pudo estar seguro.

 **Sheyra** Es la melliza menor de los príncipes que se cree lograron huir del Norte antes del final de la batalla en el Bosque de los Duraznos, Kizashi creyó reconocerla por su larga melena azulina en el puerto de Minamijin, pero nunca pudo estar seguro.

 **AKINO:**

 **Mebuki no Aki** Mebuki es la hija natural del señor del feudo otoñal y madre de la leyenda Haruno: Nagareboshi no Sakura. No se sabe mucho acerca de su niñez y su nombre pasa a tomar importancia por haberse casado con Haruno Kizashi; huyó del Norte hacia las tierras del sur en el revuelo siguiente al Festival Púrpura en compañía de Kizashi. Se dice que Mebuki escogió establecerse en Konoha, la aldea oculta de la Hoja, porque el nombre le recordaba al de su antiguo hogar. Hermanastra mayor de Akino Yayoi y sus otros hermanos.

Mebuki cayó en una profunda depresión tras la muerte de su esposo en las Tierras del Sur.

 **Kankino Seina** Los Kankino son los lugartenientes de los Akino, Seina subió a la cúspide de la sociedad cuando el señor del feudo Akino logró casarla con el príncipe Shiki Seishiro y le dio dos hijos para asegurar el trono frente a los hermanos mellizos de Seishiro. Sin embargo, durante la toma de Saibankan por los ejércitos de Fuyuno Ran, fue brutalmente asesinada junto a sus dos infantes y sus cabezas colgadas en las murallas de la ciudad.

 **Yayoi** La primer Dama de la Virtud y la Belleza cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad después de la Akashimo Senso, también es la Reina madre de Arata y vive con él en el palacio de Saibankan; igual o más ambiciosa que su padre, Yayoi oculta un mundo de oscuros secretos bajo su perfecto rostro y está convencida de que el reinado por el terror y el miedo es el más efectivo, criando bajo éste dicho a sus tres hijos. Un profundo resentimiento creció en Yayoi cuando conoció a Nagareboshi no Sakura y se encontró con la misma belleza de Haruno Kaoru, envenenó al Rey en contra de ella para no escogerla como reina consorte y perder influencia sobre Arata.

Cuando estalló la Akashimo Senso, Yayoi decía que fue culpa de Seina, pues si Seishiro se hubiese casado con Yayoi, habría sido feliz en su matrimonio y nunca habría posado los ojos en la "salvaje chica de las flores", refiriéndose despectivamente a Haruno Kaoru, a la que nunca perdonó cuando Ran, en medio de su noche de bodas dijo –Kaoru- en lugar de –Yayoi-

 **Yue** "La Espada del Otoño" o "El Joven Ciervo". Hermano gemelo de Yayoi y heredero al feudo del otoño. Sin embargo, al ser miembro de la Guardia Real, renunció a sus bienes y a la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio; se dice que la damas de la corte en Saibankan sufrieron un duro revés al enterarse de la noticia. Comandante del cuerpo de élite que protege a su sobrino y a la capital; Yue pelea contra los hermanos de Ran que desean hacerse son la corona.

A pesar de su apariencia honorable, Yue es un hombre bravucón y pendenciero que gusta de burlarse de los débiles, tal vez porque le recuerdan a él mismo en su juventud pues hace años, cuando era un adolescente en la corte del Rey Demente, Yue era bastante frágil y endeble , todo lo contrario a Yayoi. En las revueltas finales de la Akashimo Senso, fue Yue el que asesinó al Rey, dándole un nuevo sobrenombre: Kiken´na ha; porque a pesar de ser ya un miembro de la Guardia Real, traicionó al Rey al que se supone debía proteger, siendo descubierto por Haruno Hirotaka cuando éste entraba al palacio mientras los ejércitos rebeldes saqueaban la ciudad.

Fue preso por Nagareboshi no Sakura en su tercera visita a Norte cuando ésta lo tomó desprevenido en una batalla en Minamijin, llevándolo junto con su misterioso acompañante hasta Gekkabijin, donde a su pesar Yue espera conocer por fin a Haruno Ashitaka, primogénito del anterior señor de la primavera.

 **NATSUNO:** (Ninguna entrada registrada…)

 **Sucesos/Cosas**

.

 **Akashimo Senso= Guerra de la Escarcha Escarlata** Ésta guerra estalló tras el rapto de Haruno Kaoru por Shiki Seishiro, capitaneada por Fuyuno Ran para derrocar la dinastía Shiki, acabó en la batalla del Bosque de Duraznos, con el exterminio Shiki y la subida de los Fuyuno al poder.

 **Relámpago Sangrante** Rayo color escarlata que cayó hace años en las llanuras de Nosukuin.

 **La Torre en el Bosque de los Duraznos** Haruno Kaoru fue secuestrada y encerrada en ésta Torre y en ella la encontró Haruno Hirotaka, moribunda y oyendo sus últimos suspiros. Se cree que las últimas palabras de Kaoru contienen un mensaje secreto.

 **Festival Púrpura** Fiesta de la llegada del invierno a Kita. Contrario a la creencia popular, se dice que el invierno sirve para dejar morir la tierra y poder regenerarla. El festival dura 9 días y tiene distintos eventos a los que los concurrentes pueden asistir; toda la nobleza del Norte asiste y junto con su homónimo en Seibuin, el Festival del Sol, son las fiestas más importantes en Kita; su evento álgido es la Justa del último día. Fue interrumpido durante la Akashimo Senso.

 **Justa** Torneo de caballería, arquería y esgrima en los que participan miembros de la nobleza y de la más alta caballería. El premio de la Justa son tres cofres llenos de monedas de oro y la Corona de rosas doradas, la cuál puede ser ofrecida por el ganador a la mujer que él desee nombrar como Dama de la Virtud y la Belleza.

 **Corona de rosas doradas** Premio de la Justa en el Festival Púrpura, las flores están benditas por la luz del sol y sangre de dragón, hechas por los magos Natsuno para encantarlas y evitar que se marchiten hasta el año siguiente; aunque se dice que la corona que perteneció a Haruno Kaoru aún sigue fresca y rozagante sobre su tumba, en las criptas de Gekkabijin.

 **La Dama de la Virtud y la Belleza** Determinada por el ganador de la Justa en el Festival Púrpura, fue durante la coronación de la nueva Dama de la Virtud y la Belleza en el invierno de hace 20 años que desató la primera guerra civil en el Norte, porque Shiki Seishiro la otorgó a Haruno Kaoru, en lugar de a su propia esposa Kankino Seina.

 **Ryoshu** Equivalente a "Señor Feudal"

 **Kitano/Kiteno** Gentilicio de Kita/Norte


End file.
